Hot Chocolate and Cuddles
by KogiSama
Summary: What is this beautiful form Kurogane notices dancing with the snowflakes? Why it's Fai of course! What could these two lovers' future hold? Kuro x Fai One-shot!KuroFai.Fluff ahead!


**Title:** Hot Chocolate and Cuddles  
**Chapter: **One-Shot!  
**Series:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Fai/Kurogane  
**Genre(s):** Drama, Romance  
**Status:** Complete  
**Comments/Warnings:**Boy x boy and fluffy content ahead!  
**Summary:** What is this beautiful form he notices dancing with the snowflakes? Why it's Fai of course! What could these two lovers' future hold? Kuro x Fai One-shot! KuroFai  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. They rightfully belong to their owners, CLAMP.

* * *

The spiky haired man observed the dancing snowflakes through their tiny cabin's window. Frost had started forming around the edges of the glass because of how terribly cold it was. The snowstorm from last night had long stopped but the snow was still falling. _Great, another cold and despicable world. _

The three boys had landed in this new world in order to search for the princess's long lost feathers. They were nearing the completion of their mission as her memory was nearly restored. This relieved all party members as they were all looking forward to a different lifestyle. However, they still enjoyed their traveling life as they knew they had to separate from each other sooner or later. This had made the wizard very anxious as he simply did not know what the future held for him.

It was the elegant movements outside that had drawn the ninja's attention to the windowsill. There was, the baffling idiot of the group, prancing in the snow. He seemed to be catching snowflakes in his hands and inspecting them carefully. _What the hell is he thinking? Isn't he frozen out there? Plus what's he doing all by himself._

The tanned man grumbled and decided he should go check up on the idiot. _His mental state seriously worries me sometimes._ Despite how much Kurogane loathed the snow, he didn't waste any more time; he put on his fluffy winter boots as well as the down coat they had purchased the day before. As soon as he opened the cabin door, the frozen wind blowing in his face sent shivers throughout his body. _How the hell does he withstand this?_

The bigger man struggled to move even a few inches as the snow was so incredibly deep. It was immensely soft and simply engulfed his entire leg when he took a step forward. He finally gave up on trying to move after many failed attempts.

"Fai! It's freezing out here! Why don't you join us inside?" the man yelled out to the blond haired wizard.

Having not noticed the other's presence close by, the thinner man was startled, "Yes Kuro-tan, I'm coming!"

The mage gracefully made his way towards the ninja in no time. Baffled by his skills, Kurogane refrained from saying anything. _He thinks he's better than me huh?_

A couple of minutes later, the men had arrived back home and hung up their snow-drenched clothes up for drying. The wizard quietly padded to the living room and took out a few blankets, placing them on the couch. He quickly slid under them and cocooned himself in order to allow for his body to heat up.

"Damned mage, out in the cold for god knows how long! Oi, is there no heating in this place?"

The thinner man chuckled, "No, I'm afraid blankets and body heat are our only rays of hope in this situation. "

Kurogane grunted, "I'm going to make something to warm us up a little. Want hot chocolate Fai?"

The wizard didn't have to say a word as the warrior understood by the excited and lit up blue orbs that stared at him intently. Just a few minutes later, Fai recognized the sound of the kettle hissing. It was hot chocolate time! Kurogane showed up seconds later with two piping hot mugs of the chocolaty drink.

"Bottom's up!" he said, not even waiting for the liquid to cool down.

The next half hour was spent in silence as both men enjoyed their sweet treat. Occasions like these were extremely rare, so both took the time to appreciate them. During this time, the wizard had managed to nudge closer to his lover and sat a couple of centimeters away. He slowly rested his head on the larger man's chest and listened to the soft murmur of his heartbeat.

"You know I love you right, Kuro-myu?" the blond haired man whispered.

"Yeah. I love you too idiot." the warrior, still new with this sort of attention replied while blushing furiously. He planted a soft kiss on the blonds' forehead.

"Hey Kuro?"

"Hmm?"

"What're we supposed to do after all this? You've probably been noticing but the princess seems to have nearly regained all of her memories."

"Well, you already know what I'm planning on doing. Returning home to Nihon."

Fai looked down, feeling upset about that answer. Everyone was going to leave him. He'd be alone, just like when he was mourning the death of his twin. Fear suddenly overtook his conscious and he already felt terribly lonely.

Kurogane, noticing the sudden change of emotion of his partner, panicked as his message didn't seem to have been transmitted correctly," Yeah, I am returning. But with you of course! If you want to, that is-"

He was really no good at this. The warrior still had a hard time conveying his affection towards the foreign man. He'd screw up another thousand times for sure in his relationship. He was so grateful that the wizard was ready to put up with this.

Fai looked up, relieved," You'd be willing to let me come along with you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the spiky haired man answered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The wizard beamed and it wasn't one of his fake smiles. This one was truly genuine. Kurogane's heart fluttered and he pulled his lover closer to him. He leaned towards his face and placed a gentle but strong chocolaty kiss on his partner's lips. Fai replied happily to this warmth and knew that today would just get better by the minute. He now felt content in the present and hopeful for the future.

This was just the start of their journey.

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy on how this turned out. This is my first attempt at Kuro x Fai one-shot! I'm usually no good at writing these short stories.

This story was inspired by today's bitter and cold snow-day. I live up north and Canada so I can sympathise with how cold Fai's world most likely is. Our school buses were cancelled as it was -40 outside and deemed too dangerous to send us to school. Haha, I'm not complaining!

Anyhow, if you enjoyed this please rate and review! This means the world to me! I'll write some more of these fluffy stories if enough of you request it!

À la prochaine!


End file.
